! The purpose of the Specialized Animal Resources Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators to conduct vision-related research, including generation and characterization of genetically- modified animals. The Specific Aims of the Specialized Animal Resources Module are as follows: 1) to maintain and breed genetically-modified mice for VSRC investigators; 2) to provide investigators with real time colony management data so they can plan experiments accordingly; 3) to closely work with the Manager of the Molecular Biology and Genotyping Module to ensure a timely genotyping of the produced mice; 4) help investigators assess retinal structure and visual function using noninvasive methods while animals are alive, and 5) to promote collaborations among vision researchers by helping them have access to state-of-the art equipment and expertise. The Module's resources along with highly experienced personnel will enable individual investigators to obtain new genetic lines faster and in a cost-efficient manner. The Module will also provide investigators with a much better understanding of the mouse ocular phenotypes and the molecular processes underlying these phenotypes.